Captain Hook/Gameplay
Captain Hook is a boss in both Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. He can be fought in Neverland in the first Kingdom Hearts, and on the Neverland floor of Castle Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. During the events of Kingdom Hearts, after Hook's plan to feed Sora to the Crocodile fails, he will attack the party. Defeating Captain Hook is the only way to get the Ars Arcanum ability. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts'' If you're flying when the battle starts, descend to the ground and land on the deck. Lock onto Captain Hook and make sure not to lose him. If you're flying in the air, Hook won't stay in one place, so it would be wise to keep your feet planted on the ground. Ignore the Battleship Heartless, because even if you destroy one, another one will take It's place. Fight Captain Hook head-on, and make sure that you have Aero casted while doing so. If your HP meter gets too low, fly away and heal yourself before continuing. If you can, try evading Hook's rapier, or guarding against it - for it can deal substantial damage. If you cast Fira on Captain Hook, his pants will catch on fire and he'll run around the deck. If he runs into you while on fire, it can damage you, so fly into the air to protect yourself. Also, if you use a combo on him and knock him into the air , he has a chance of falling into the water - after which, he will jump up and run helter-skelter (for fear of the crocodile). When this happens, you have a very good opportunity of attacking him because he has let his guard down. With a good balance of Cura and Aero, you should be successful. If you get to far for Hook to reach you, he'll throw present-bombs, simular to the one he gave to Peter Pan. After winning the fight, you'll gain Ansem's Report 9 and the Ars Arcanum ability. ''Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories'' Captain Hook does almost the same moves as he does in the first Kingdom Hearts, only this time, without summonning any Heartless - and this time, both Sora and Riku cannot fly. Also, when his HP bar is depleted by half, he has a tendency to go to the poop-deck (or towards the hold) of the ship and kick barrels of gunpowder towards the player. These barrels are best evaded. He normally attacks from a short distance, with several slashes, and if not broken with a 0 or a Sleight, these attacks can badly damage the player. While playing as Sora, be sure to have enough Card Points, enough 0 cards and enough Cure cards stocked in the deck. If you insist on using Friend cards during battle, use the Goofy card only when Hook is within close range. Like all other boss battles, heal when necessary. You may observe the same strategy while you are playing as Riku in Reverse/Rebirth (note however that it might be a bit easier as you play it during the first few levels of the game). Keep the Mickey card for emergency, or if you intend to use Holy Burst/Reverse Burst, do so only when Hook is within close range. Battle Quotes * "You won't get me other hand!" * "Come and get it." * "Fire!" * "Oh... Blast!" * "Where did they go?." Card Category: Enemies Category: Bosses Category: Villains